


Honeymoon's morning

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band), Yuuka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Yuutoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Yuuka are newlyweds spending their first morning together as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon's morning

**Author's Note:**

> now I am not sure if there's many shippers of this couple besides me but I wrote it anyway and thought why not share it xD

Upon the birds chirping sound invading his peaceful sleep, Ohno's eyelids fought the few sun rays emerging from behind the curtains. Feeling his muscles tightened, he stretched with a careful low groan not to wake his newlywed wife. He shifted to his side letting his arm support his body weight as he leaned a bit forward to admire her face. His heartbeats quickened leading him to draw a soft smile upon seeing her sound asleep. He felt an urge to get closer and hug her but also didn't want to disturb her peaceful state. He examined her features thinking how he adored every little bit of it. So engrossed in his admiration, only the muffling sound of the bed covers and a little groan brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled wide and greeted softly "Good morning, wife-san" he chuckled leaned forward stealing a kiss on the cheeks "did you sleep well, yuka-chan?"  
"Good morning" She replied. She rubbed her eyes which made Ohno feel like if he found her any cuter, his heart might explode. "since when did you wake up?" her voice hoarse. She barely opened her eyes flashing a tired smile at him.  
"Just a few minutes ago" he answered "and watched you sleep like a creep the whole time" they both let out a quite laugh.

"that was unnecessary information" she lightly pushed his shoulder and Ohno didn't miss the chance to catch her arm and pin her helpless. He caught her lips in his faster than she could say anything and she gladly gave in. Parting lips breathless, Ohno smirked at her "I was refraining from doing this that whole time" he said in a deep voice. She blushed and her heart pounding aggressively, her skin tingling at the excitement she tried to hide but the glow in her eyes and cheeks exposed, and her mind never wanting this moment to end. He brushed the strands of hair off her face and caressed her blushing face. He stroke her face a long the jaw line and her lips. Still not satisfied, Ohno leaned closer slowly releasing Yuka's arms. Yuka's freshly released arms rounded around the neck of the man looking firmly into her glossy eyes. He leaned forward capturing her flushed lips with his hands giving in and letting himself freely fall over her warm body. Yuka, now feeling over flooded with warmth, felt a tingle run through her body. She pulled him closer as he pulled away to let them both catch a breath. He smiled with great feeling of satisfaction at the sight of her swollen lips and the sensation of her gradually heating flesh beneath him. Ohno felt his head as if it was consumed by how to savor every inch of Yuka as she grew impatient throwing her head back exposing a full view of her neck that seemed the most appetizing to Ohno that moment. Her back arched up slightly as soon as his breath burned her neck and his warm lips settled on her nape. Her moans growing louder as his earlobes were caught between his teeth. Feeling a sense of satisfaction, Ohno pulled away and fixed his gaze into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she said breathlessly  
he smiled endearingly "nothing" he planted a gentle peck on her lips "I just felt a sudden urge to tell you something"  
ignoring her impatience, she chuckled "What is it?" she whispered.  
Ohno cleared his throat and let a soft smile grace his face "whatever happens, I'll protect you"  
Yuka felt her pulse rising but she hid it with a confused chuckle "Eh? why so sudden?"  
"I don't know but I just felt like I never want you to get hurt" he let a hand run through her hair "I am so grateful Yuka" he caressed her cheeks "even though I am lacking, thank you for marrying me"  
"What are you saying?" she playfully cupped his face with her hands "I could never find someone like you" she smiled gently "be more confident" she lift her head a little to kiss him. 

Feeling his heart filled with passion and desire to hug her he uttered "I love you, Yuka"  
"I love you too, Satoshi"  
and with a deep tender kiss, Ohno confirmed his sincere feelings.


End file.
